The invention relates to a device for moving a trailing edge flap of an aircraft wing, in which device the trailing edge flap comprises one or several flap segments.
Documents US-A-4 131 253, GB 941 904 A, DE 605 554 C, US-A-1 868 748, DE 28 39 050 A1 and WO 85/00573 A describe a device for moving a trailing edge flap of an aircraft wing.
Such devices are preferably designed in such a way that the kinematics of a trailing edge flap and its drive optimally co-operate to bring about a desired movement sequence and a predetermined deflection of the trailing edge flap. In this arrangement preferred drive types have established themselves, for example helical, hydraulic or angular gear arrangements. In helical or angular gear arrangements drive trains extend through a large region of the wings from a central drive unit, which is situated in the region of the wing-to-fuselage transition, to the trailing edge flaps. At the same time the kinematics of the trailing edge flaps to be moved are often implemented by means of expensive guiding devices with rails or rollers. Generally speaking, the above-mentioned drives and the associated kinematics require installation space or have a radius of action.
In the case of kinematics and their drives that should take up a particularly small design space it is necessary for the design height and the radius of action of the drive to be relatively small. Conventional helical, hydraulic or angular gear arrangements and the associated kinematics cannot meet these requirements for particularly small design space. In particular, the construction elements required for the kinematics cannot be completely integrated in the wing contour so that they preferably project from the bottom of the wing and are covered by flap track fairings.